


Into the Abyss

by alex_go



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vague character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_go/pseuds/alex_go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Will didn't push them off the cliff? What if Hannibal deliberately leaned off the cliff?</p><p>(Sorry! I edited a bit!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a writer... but I was re-watching the season finale and I noticed Hannibal's leg, I felt like he was the one to push them off the bluff... 
> 
> Short thing... written on site... not beta'd.... hope you like it!

The dragon's dead. Everything seemed to slow down. Dolarhyde fell to his knees, neck wound spilling blood as his gut spills out to the ground. 

Hannibal closed his eyes as he felt Will wrap his arms around him. The embrace felt like a dream, like the pieces of his broken teacup coming together. He felt complete. He thought of the times when he'd imagined how he'll have Will in his arms after a shared kill and he could honestly say that nothing can compare to this reality. 

Hearing the sirens as he bore the weight of his beloved, finally in his arms, he knew there's only one thing he could do. They would never survive the separation a second time. He's unwilling to let Will back into Jack Crawford's clutches again, much less the FBI's. 

Letting out a deep contented sigh, he tightened his arms around his swaying, exhausted lover and leaned back, pushing his leg against the edge of the cliff and falling into the rolling waves of the sea.


End file.
